warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakfur
|apps = Tawnypelt, Smokepaw, Tigerheart, Ferretclaw |livebooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Oakfur is a small , dark brown tom. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : It is noted that his apprentice, Tawnypaw, becomes a warrior with the name of Tawnypelt. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Oakpaw attends a Gathering with his mentor, Wetfoot. Wetfoot introduces him to Fireheart, who greets him warmly. Oakpaw timidly greets him back. Forest of Secrets : A Dangerous Path : He is made a warrior and receives the name Oakfur. The Darkest Hour :Oakfur is at the confrontation between TigerClan and LionClan, with Tawnypaw close by his side. He is assigned as her mentor in ShadowClan after she leaves ThunderClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He has a new apprentice, Smokepaw. Moonrise : Dawn : He leaves with the rest of the Clans to find a new home. While traveling in the mountains, his apprentice, Smokepaw, dies after falling off a cliff. Starlight :Oakfur is on a ShadowClan patrol with Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Talonpaw when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border. Twilight :Squirrelflight spots Oakfur at the first Gathering on the island with his Clanmates, Russetfur and Rowanclaw. :Later, he is part of the patrol to drive off the two kittypets causing trouble in their territory. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail creep behind the kittypets to cut off their escape route. :Oakfur tells his Clanmate, Rowanclaw, at a Gathering that it is hard not to admire Firestar's decision to take Daisy and her three kits into ThunderClan, asking if Blackstar would have turned down three extra warriors for his Clan. ''Sunset'' :Oakfur, along with the rest of a ShadowClan patrol, watches Berrykit of ThunderClan struggle when he is caught in a fox-trap without trying to help him. :Later, he threatens Stormfur to step over the border, and they would show him how fierce they are. :Oakfur is with a patrol marking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; as Brambleclaw's patrol attacks them, he fights against Sandstorm. He flees when ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, letting out a screech of terror. :Tawnypelt remarks to Brambleclaw that she was patrolling with Blackstar and Oakfur on the RiverClan border when Hawkfrost told them that ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Oakfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that is caught stealing ThunderClan territory. He mocks Brambleclaw, saying that a blind kit, Jaypaw, had realized they were there before he did. He further insults them by calling them half-kittypets, cripples, and worn-out deputies, referring to Graystripe. Brambleclaw threatens him that if they moved the border, they'd have to fight for it, and Oakfur confidently asks him if he's sure ShadowClan wouldn't win. He lifts his tail, and many more ShadowClan cats appear over the rise. As the battle ensues, he attacks Firestar with another warrior until Lionpaw pulls Oakfur away and attacks him, flinging him against a tree and dazing him. :Later, Littlecloud comments to Leafpool that Oakfur is still limping, and Leafpool tells him he should try wrapping his paw with comfrey every night. :Oakfur later insults ThunderClan at a Gathering, calling them kittypets and outsiders, before Squirrelflight calms the Gathering with her idea of the daytime gathering. Dark River : Outcast :Oakfur is part of a ShadowClan patrol that catches Berrynose and Birchfall in ShadowClan territory. He comments that ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. :When Firestar comments about how the border scent is faint, Oakfur tells him that the patrol is the evening patrol, and they are there to renew the scent markers. Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Oakfur is part of the patrol that comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask why three ThunderClan warriors had been in ShadowClan territory. :He also has been given Tigerpaw as an apprentice. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :His apprentice, Tigerpaw, has become a warrior now and received the name Tigerheart. Oakfur now has a new apprentice, named Ferretpaw. Fading Echoes :Oakfur is only seen once on a patrol with his apprentice, Ferretpaw. The patrol finds Jayfeather and Squirrelflight near the ShadowClan border. The ShadowClan cats bring them to the camp so Jayfeather and Squrrelflight can ask Littlecloud for help with Briarlight, since her legs were crushed. Night Whispers :When Rowanclaw shows Pinepaw how she could have defended herself better against Hazeltail in the recent battle against ThunderClan, Rowanclaw tells Oakfur to pretend he is Hazeltail and he and Pinepaw begin to practice. Eventually, Pinepaw wins and the Clan cheers. :Later, he is seen in Ivypaw's dream when she sends him flying over her shoulder with a single paw. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior His apprentice, Ferretpaw, becomes a warrior with the name of Ferretclaw. The Last Hope :When all the Clans are united before the battle, Cloudtail remarks that he can't believe that Oakfur, Smokefoot, and Snowbird, who are ShadowClan warriors, are in ThunderClan camp. Firestar welcomes them into the camp, giving Cloudtail a warning look for his remark. :Later on, when Stoatpaw sends a message saying that Blackstar is losing a life, panic lights Oakfur and Snowbird's eyes. :He accompanies Lionblaze, Graystripe, Snowbird, and Smokefoot during the battle as they run towards the ShadowClan border. He and Snowbird help Toadfoot, whose pelt is ripped and bloody. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In "Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake", Oakfur is part of the patrol, consisting of Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and himself, to claim part of RiverClan territory for ShadowClan. Oakfur and Cedarheart are sent into the wooden nest on ShadowClan territory. The patrol meets a RiverClan patrol, consisting of Mistyfoot, Swallowtail, Stonestream, and Voletooth. After Blackstar orders the attack, Oakfur is seen fighting with Stonestream. Blackstar then orders the patrol to surround the RiverClan cats, which Oakfur obeys, standing next to his leader. He curls his lip at Stonestream when the RiverClan warrior takes a step toward him, snarling when Stonestream steps back that he made a wise move. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story'' : Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters